


it sounds like sweet talk to my ears!

by archivisms



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivisms/pseuds/archivisms
Summary: Prompt: "Have you always been this beautiful?"





	it sounds like sweet talk to my ears!

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble for @autisticasexualalbino on tumblr!
> 
> wally/linda is a criminally underrated relationship and i want to FIX THAT

“-Seriously, the fact that an ex-supervillain can have better approval ratings than our current mayor says something about that state this town is in,” said Linda, gesticulating wildly in her distress. 

“Mhm,” agreed Wally, half listening. He smiled softly down at Linda, who sat on the floor in front of him as he braided her hair as gently as humanly possible while still making a good braid.

“And that Gregory Wolfe- he needs to go. I’ve been planning an exposé ever since you told me about the state of Iron Heights when you went in to deal with the Frenzy outbreak.” Linda looked radiant to Wally. The gentle flush, how her eyes seemed to glitter, and how much passion simply  _ exuded _ from her. She was the loveliest, most amazing woman on the planet, and Wally had to be the luckiest man.

“Have you always been this beautiful,” he murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Are you even listening to me?” 

Wally stopped braiding her hair. “Uh-”

“Wally.”

“I am! You were talking about Iron Heights… right?” Linda giggled, and leaned her head back as far as it could go, and smooched Wally right on the chin.

Wally did his best not to laugh, but sadly, his best was not enough, and he let out what could only be described as an undignified snort of laughter.

“Linda-” He had to pause to laugh. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Several times, sunshine, but I’d like to hear it again.” Wally buried his face into her shoulder, redder than a strawberry and grinning like a madman.

“I love you,” he said, albeit muffled. Linda patted his head with a contented smile, and Wally wrapped his arms around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr, i'm @flash-and-substance ~~and i take requests~~


End file.
